


Eye of the Storm

by StoryWeaverKirea



Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, IronQrow Week 2021 (RWBY), M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Pre-Canon, Qrow thinks he doesn't deserve love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea
Summary: A storm is raging on outside so Qrow has no choice but to stay in Atlas for a night.Luckily, James doesn't mind having a guest.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105700
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndyAstral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyAstral/gifts).



> So its late but this is my day 3 for Ironqrow week! The prompts were Stormy Weather/After the Rain! I kinda went with both but mostly the first one!
> 
> This is for my friend Andy! Love you lots!
> 
> Thanks to Aaron and Banana for beta reading!
> 
> Enjoy~

Qrow sighed in frustration as he glared at the storm raging on outside. He was supposed to be on his way home but he wouldn’t be able to fly in this weather so here he was staying with James in his quarters. He didn’t have a problem with staying as it was warm and James’ bed was so big and comfy but he wanted to see his family and the storm meant he’d be late. James had been quite insistent that he stay, telling him he’d just get hurt in the storm and nobody wanted that especially not Tai, the girls and James too. Qrow was still feeling irritated from their argument, he felt like he’d been scolded like a child even though he knew James was right. He just couldn’t help his irritation, the other man always knew how to get under his skin.

“Qrow, stop scowling at the weather already, that won’t change anything.” James told him sternly as he prepared food for them. “Come have some hot chocolate, I know you like the way I make it.”

Qrow heaved out a heavy sigh, it annoyed him that James was right and it annoyed him even more that James knew he liked his hot chocolate. He made his way over to the taller man, accepted the mug that was offered to him and took a sip. He wasn’t able to hide the content hum he made and James' pleased smile only irritated him more. Even though he thought James looked handsome when he smiled.

“Sounds like you still enjoy it.” James stated with a satisfied smile. Qrow was even more irritated by his smugness. 

“Yeah yeah, the way you make it is the best…” Qrow admitted grumpily with a pout. “How did you even know that I liked it anyway?”

“Oh, you told me one time when you were drunk.” James said simply, with a nonchalant shrug.

Qrow grumbled but didn’t reply as he drank more of the wonderfully warm hot chocolate. He really,  _ really  _ needed to stop being drunk around James and then he realized something.

“Wait, have I told you anything else while I was drunk?” He asked with narrowed eyes.

“Yes, you’ve told me a few things but nothing incriminating I promise.” James assured him with an amused smile. “So no need to worry.”

Qrow didn’t believe him for a second, he definitely had some embarrassing dirt on him but he wasn’t going to press him for answers. It was probably better if he didn’t know so he simply hummed a reply as he drank his beverage.

"Well, dinner is almost ready, why don't you take a seat?" James suggested as he concentrated on finishing up the cooking.

Qrow shrugged, not keeping eye contact as he said, "I can set the table at least…"

He missed the fond smile James was giving him. "If you don't mind then thank you."

Qrow waved him off with, "Yeah yeah, no problem…"

So Qrow set the table and when the food was ready James brought it over. Qrow’s mouth watered as he stared at the steak, nicely cooked veggies and mashed sweet potatoes which he preferred to regular potatoes. Once again James knew something he didn’t remember sharing but he wasn’t going to bring it up, he just wanted to enjoy the delicious smelling food. He took a bite of the steak and it was cooked to perfection, the sweet potatoes were smooth and well, sweet, and the veggies were soft and full of spicy flavours. He hadn’t had a meal this good since the last time he stopped by Tai’s.

“Hmm… it’s pretty good I guess....” Qrow tried to sound bored as he didn’t want to give James any satisfaction.

James didn’t seem bothered by his nonchalance though, looked earnest and fond as he said, “Well, if it has your seal of approval I’d be happy to cook for you again sometime.”

Qrow looked at James in surprise as he hadn’t expected him to be so genuine and now he felt bad for being so petty and flippant with him. He decided to be a nicer guest for the rest of his stay.

“You know… Yeah, I’d like that.” Qrow spoke with an easy smile and they continued to chat amicably while they ate as their conversations flowed more easily now. When they finished they cleaned up together and then enjoyed another warm beverage while they talked on the couch, both of them sitting close so their thighs touched. Qrow enjoyed the warmth from being so close though he wanted more than friendly touches and he knew just what to do to get what he wanted.

“Well, it’s getting late, shall we head to bed?” James asked as he got up, pulling Qrow with him.

“Yeah, sounds good to me.” Qrow replied as he allowed himself to be led to the bedroom where he flopped down on the bed and arranged himself so that he was striking an enticingly coy pose but innocently,  _ which is to say not at all. _ “Although, I’m not that tired…”

“Oh? What did you have in mind?” James asked as if he didn’t have an idea already.

“Come on Jimmy, you know what I want.” Qrow purred out in a sultry voice while fluttering his lashes.

James smirked as he pushed Qrow down on the bed further so that he was holding his wrists down. “Yes, I do believe I know exactly what you want.”

Qrow wiggled his hips as much as he could and said, “Well, are you gonna give it to me?”

James leaned down, whispered “Since you asked so nicely…” and then captured his lips in a kiss. Qrow eagerly kissed back, not showing any signs of submission despite the fact that he was being held down so easily. He enjoyed being completely dominated by James but he still liked to fight back, to be a brat as his lover called him.

Qrow moaned into the kiss as it became more heated and James ground their fronts together. He could feel how hard the other man was through his pants and he couldn’t wait to be thoroughly fucked into the bed. Clothes were gradually shed as they touched each other until they were both completely bare. When it came to their bodies neither shied away from the other, they had been intimate so many times in the past they were comfortable with each other.

James still had Qrow pinned down with his back against the soft sheets as he kissed him slowly, sensually, taking his time to enjoy his lithe lover. Qrow hummed contentedly into the kiss but he was impatient, wanted James to hurry up and fuck him hard like he always did. Instead, James continued his languid pace as he mapped out Qrow’s body with his touches, making sure to give every sensitive spot thorough attention.

Qrow’s soft sighs turned into whiny moans, hoping that James would take the hint so he wouldn’t have to beg, though James continued leisurely taking him apart much to Qrow’s frustration. Eventually he gave into Qrow’s silent demands and, after taking his time opening him up, he thrusted into him in one go making him shout. Qrow was in utter bliss, it felt so good to finally have James' thick cock buried deep inside him… and yet…

James was rolling his hips into him, slowly, gently, making him moan out his name in pleasure but this wasn’t how they did things normally. James had only ever fucked him roughly with Qrow doing everything he could to rile him up, they’d never been soft and tender with each other like this. James was being oh so  _ gentle,  _ his hands not a bruising grip on his hips as he held him down, his kisses not rough as to leave reddened, kiss swollen lips. It was  _ different, _ Qrow felt as if he was being loved, as if he was being cherished but that wasn’t right, James didn’t love him, couldn’t, shouldn’t love him. His misfortune would only hurt James and he felt he didn’t deserve his love… Gods, he felt like crying, could feel tears stinging his eyes as his emotions came pouring out of him. He didn’t want James to see him like this, to see how vulnerable he was but he didn’t want him to stop making him feel good either. 

So he closed his eyes and felt James wipe his tears away before he kissed him and continued to press into him. Once they were done, James cleaned them up and Qrow found himself falling asleep against a broad chest and arms wrapped around him, holding him close, keeping the cold away.

\---

Qrow’s eyes opened to see James’ sleeping face, he’d never seen him look so relaxed and at peace before, the sight made his heart flutter. James usually woke up first because of work while Qrow wasn’t a morning person at all but his sleep schedule was all over the place. Qrow untangled himself from James, careful not to wake him in the process, and, after putting on an oversized, navy blue sweater of James’, made his way to the living room, where he stood in front of a large window to stare at the weather. The storm was now only a light drizzle of rain, although in Atlas’ freezing temperatures the rain would be more like ice. Qrow wanted to fly away so he wouldn’t have to talk to James about last night but he knew he’d only get sick in weather like this. 

He was so lost in thought he failed to hear James approach him until he felt two strong arms wrap around him from behind.

“Good morning.” James greeted him warmly as he nuzzled his neck.

“...Morning…” Qrow answered with a sleepy yawn, enjoying the warmth James gave off as he rested his hands on his lover’s own.

“The bed isn’t as warm without you.” James stated, a hopeful note in his voice.

Qrow thought of every single time he woke up alone in a cold bed. “Now you know how I feel…” 

There was a pause before James spoke again. “Were you going to fly away?”

“I was thinking about it…” Qrow replied hesitantly but honestly.

James tightened his hold on Qrow and said, “Please stay Qrow.”

At the silence that followed, James' hands trailed higher to grip his shoulders and turn him around. He was met by the gleam of metal against the kitchen lights, stopping only where the low-riding hem of his sweatpants rested. With a small sigh, Qrow brought their hands up to hide his face.

“I guess I could stay…” He replied quietly. “Since I’d get sick flying in this weather… and it’s warmer in here… and I’m still tired and I want breakfast later…and…”

Qrow went on and on with his excuses even though he actually did want to stay. He’d never been so domestic with James before and he had to admit that he liked it but he wouldn’t say it out loud. James listened to him ramble on in silent amusement before he decided to finally shush him. Qrow let out an undignified squawk when James lifted him into his arms to carry him bridal style. The shapeshifter’s face was bright red as he glared at his lover.

“I can walk, ya know!” Qrow told him with a pout while he made no move to escape.

James kissed his temple, a smile on his face all the while. “I know, but you might still try to fly away so I’m not taking any chances.”

Qrow rolled his eyes in mock judgement but allowed himself to be carried to the bed where he was gently placed. James held him close, brought their lips together in a kiss that made Qrow melt and he felt so warm, he never wanted to leave this embrace. 

James smiled softly as he ended the kiss and said, “You should sleep more.”

Qrow snuggled up as close as possible and with a yawn said, “Yeah, I think I will…”

James kissed his forehead before he pulled the blankets over them. “Then goodnight Qrow, sleep well.”

“You too Jimmy…”

As he was lulled back to sleep, Qrow thought that maybe one day he could tell James he loved him but for now he would enjoy the warmth he felt.

And that was all he needed in this moment.


End file.
